Monster
by tatoo26
Summary: He was a prince with cursed eyes that brings nightmares of death. He was banished in a forest until he met her, a lady that was not affected by his curse. Warning: OOC. SasuHina. [Revised and republished]


**Author's Note:** This story is republished and revised because I will be deleting the story _"Love in Different Worlds"._ It's been ages the last time I updated the story and I've decided to just delete it since I believe that I will no longer be able to write a multi-chapter story, and I am afraid that I may not be able to write stories/fanfics any longer. College had sucked the last and living soul in me; depression hit me hard (quarter life crisis I guess) after I graduated in my degree program. Now, I'm back to being a student and a new chapter in my life that is more complicated than being an undergraduate student. So, I hope you like this one just like my other stories that you've read. Thank you and good day everyone!

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto is not and will never be mine.

* * *

 **Monster**  
.

.

.  
A long time ago in a faraway land, there lived a prince who was deprived of his position as the second prince next in line to the throne. The young prince unfortunately inherited the ancient curse of the royal family. It was said that the _s_ _haringan_ _e_ _ye_ _s_ only appear to one member of the Uchiha royalty once every two and a half centuries. The cursed eyes were said to bring death upon to those who looked straight to the beholder's eyes. Its bewitched glow of spiraling dark tomoe gave an eerie bloody red shine and showed the victim an endless nightmare that ultimately lead to his death.

Sasuke, the second and youngest son of King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto and also next in line to Prince Itachi, was unfortunate one to acquire their family's abominable curse. Unlike their ancestors who had the cursed eyes since their birth, Prince Sasuke's case was different. The prince's curse was developed as he grew older and after witnessing a tragic incident the _sharingan_ curse was then finally awakened.

One night when the new moon was shining brightly in the night sky, the second prince of the Uchiha royalty was on one of his night escapades to explore the beauty of their kingdom when he accidentally witnessed the death of a man while trying to protect a young girl from her abductors. News spread around the kingdom the next day that a few rogues tried to abduct the Hyuuga's young heiress but death came upon to one of their family member to save her.

Unknown to the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha royals that the young prince who saw the events from the previous night started having his nightmares on the gruesome death of the Hyuuga man and unbeknownst to the young prince that this event will change his fate forever. The abominable _sharingan_ curse was endowed to Sasuke. It was awakened during that uneventful night which was also the two hundred and fiftieth year since an Uchiha was born with the cursed eyes.

Sasuke dreamed about the beheaded man and his opal eyes directed to where he stood and then he started screaming and lashing in his sleep. One of his servants rushed inside to wake him up and comfort him from the horrible dream but surprise came to his servant when the young prince opened his eyes that were glowing as red as blood with spiraling tomoe in it. The manservant accidentally made a contact with the _sharingan_ eyes and soon he started to have nightmares, the things he feared the most in his life.

After hearing all the noise, Itachi went out of his room to check on his wailing little brother to see what caused the manservant to cry out in pain. The older Uchiha was appalled when he entered his brother's room and witnessed the manservant's limp body on the floor with eyes bleeding massively. Itachi rushed to Sasuke's side and shook the little boy's body but when Sasuke lifted his head, the older Uchiha was frozen in shock. Itachi had a glimpse of the curse. He suddenly held his eyes and began to scream in agony. He dreamed of his family's death and his younger brother laid in a pool of blood. Abruptly, other palace servants started to head towards the young prince's room and saw the manservant's dead body next to Itachi who was still screaming until he lost his consciousness.

From then on, the wise elders wished Sasuke's eyes to be blindfolded to avoid the unwanted deaths of people in a dreadful nightmare, and also due to the fact that the crown prince was in an unconscious state for nearly three months after he caught a glimpse of the cursed eyed. It had been a miracle that Itachi survived the _s_ _haringan_ curse but the moment he woke up the elders refrained him from seeing his little brother whom they banished to the heart of the forest in the Uchiha's land which bordered the property of the Hyuuga clan.

* * *

In a secluded place, the prince had lived quietly. He was kept away from the villagers to avoid him from being burned at the stake or stoned to death because of his cursed eyes. He had lived in darkness for the past ten years. Yes, a decade already passed since he acquired his family curse. He was seven when it was awakened and now he's seventeen, turning eighteen in two weeks. Sasuke did not see the world from the moment they sealed his eyes with a blindfold and sent him away him in a secluded forest where the Uchiha's royal guards were the only one allowed to enter.

Though the elders wanted Sasuke to be as far away from the kingdom as possible, he was not entirely alone. King Fugaku sent Hatake Kakashi, the royal knight appointed by Crown Prince Itachi, to watch over Sasuke once in a while before he died and named Itachi as the new king even before his life came to an end.

Namikaze Minato, the Palace General, also sent his son, Naruto, to visit the young Uchiha to keep him accompanied. Itachi also gave his little brother a pet wolf after he was announced to be the new king of the Hidden Leaf country. Forthe past two years Kuro the black wolf was always next to Sasuke wherever he go.

The young Uchiha enjoyed the peace in the forest he resides. The mild blowing of the wind, the chirping sounds of the birds and the rustling of leaves and trees but his moment of peace was disturbed by his boisterous blond friend.

"Yo, Teme!" Naruto got him in a headlock. "How are ya doing, huh? I brought you fresh bandages." The blond placed the pack of bandages beside the Uchiha.

"I'm good." the dark-haired teen grunted.

Naruto only stared at the cursed prince. He was worried for his friend. For the past nights Sasuke was bleeding his eyes out while howling in pain, and the next day when the blond and Kakashi came to visit him they saw the young Uchiha passed out with dried blood on the bandage wrapped around his head. The same thing happened on the forth coming nights and everyday Sasuke's guardians came to bring him new bandages for his eyes.

"Oh, by the way, the king wanted to me to give you this." Naruto took out the package from his sword belt and handed it to the cursed prince.

Sasuke felt the "present" he got from his brother. "A bokuto? Why would he give me one?" He asked, his brows furrowed in question.

"Heh! He knows you practice sword fighting with that wooden post there." Naruto pointed out the post near the cabin. "And that crumbly wooden sword you made." The blond snorted.

"You didn't answer my question, dobe." Sasuke snapped.

"Itachi-sama wants you to be prepared anytime." Naruto turned to him with a serious face though the prince could not see his expression still, he felt it through Naruto's sudden change of aura.

"And why is that?" The dark prince's brows shot up in mild curiosity.

"We've been informed that there are people searching for you." The blond paced to and fro. "They want the second prince dead because they say that you will only bring chaos and misfortune with those eyes." Naruto stopped and gazed at the stoic Uchiha.

"Hn." grumbled Sasuke.

"What? That's all you're gonna say?" the blond scoffed.

"They can't find me. No one's allowed to be on this part of the kingdom." the dark haired prince said in a cold voice.

"He... He just wants you to be ready just in case..." mumbled Naruto.

"Alright. I get it." Sasuke took the wooden sword and examined it with his hand.

"Hey, it's not just an ordinary bokuto. It's got a blade if you pull the hilt." the blue eyed blond said excitedly.

"Hn." the prince grunted the second time.

Naruto turned on his back and made his way to where he came from. "Oh, before I forget, the Itachi-sama also told me that you should try to remove your bandages at night. He said that maybe it could help your eyes from bleeding, maybe they wanted to be freed for a little while." the blond smiled at the dark prince before he started walking away from his friend.

* * *

That night Sasuke followed what his blond friend told him. He removed the bandage that covered his eyes and opened his cursed gift. Bloody red eyes with three tomoe glowed in the dark cabin he was in and finally after ten years of seeing nothing but darkness he finally saw everything that surrounded him. The banished prince stepped out of his cabin and looked at the moon shining above, he was mesmerized by its beauty that gave light to whole forest and made the night sky with the thousand stars lit up like a huge lantern. He was enchanted by the calmness that surrounded him when he suddenly heard the rustling of leaves on the forest floor and the soft sobbing of a girl. Kuro, the prince's wolf, stood on his ground and growled to where the noise came from.

"Who's there?" he asked in a dark tone while he gripped the bokuto placed on his waist.

There, behind the huge tree, stood a girl around the age of ten or eleven who was trembling in fear when her teary eyes looked up to look upon the person that found her. A cold shiver ran down the girl's spine when she saw two glowing red eyes, she let out a squeak and cried even more when the black wolf made a gesture of attacking her but was stopped when Sasuke ordered the wolf to a halt when he saw the fear in the child's face.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. He was astounded that a young girl found her way on this part of the forest. "This is a forbidden part of the Uchiha lands. No one is allowed to enter this place." He said darkly.

"I-I'm sorry, mister. I d-didn't mean to intrude..." She responded in a hiccup. "I was m-merely playing a-at the H-hyuuga's forest b-but I, I l-lost m-my w-way..." The young girl continued to stare at the Uchiha's eyes.

Sasuke noticed that the she was not affected by the nightmares caused by his cursed eyes. He walked closer to her and upon observing the young girl he noticed her greyish white eyes.

'A Hyuuga.' He thought. 'It was said that the curse of the Sharingan had only little effect on them.' Another thought struck his mind.

"Do not be afraid, I won't harm you." Sasuke told her as he reached out his hand.

"B-but the w-wolf..." she mumbled.

"Kuro will not bite you." He informed her as he patted the wild canine's head.

The girl took his hand in her small ones and rubbed off the tears from her eyes with her free hand.

"I'll let you stay here for the night as there are lurking wild animals at this time, and then I'll walk you off to the Hyuuga's border first thing in the morning." The cursed prince said to the girl as they went inside his cabin and let the little girl sleep on his bed. "Now, take your rest. I'll watch over." He said in a low voice.

It was once a peaceful night but Sasuke was awakened by the girl crying in her sleep.

"Nee-chan..." she called. "Nee-chan..." the girl reached out her hand in search of something, or rather someone.

The prince came to his bedside and took the girl's hand, her crying ceases when she felt his grip on her. She pulled his hand closer and held it tight, afraid that she might lose it.

* * *

The next morning when the little girl woke up she noticed that the young man who helped her last night was not around and there was food served on the small table.

"Eat while it's still hot and then we'll head to your land's border." She heard the cold, gruff voice of the young man from last night. The young girl turned to look at him but instead of the glowing red eyes she saw a bandage covering around his eyes.

"Were you the one who helped me last night?" She asked with no more fear evident in her voice.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"What happened to your eyes?" she queried more.

"You have too many questions. Eat." He commanded then walked out the cabin.

Once finished, the girl ran towards the prince who was seated on log. "I'm ready!" She said, excited to come home.

Sasuke stood and started to walk with the young girl and the black wolf behind their tracks.

"So, what's your name, mister?" She asked him cheerfully. "My name is Hyuuga Hanabi."

"My name is Sasuke." the cursed prince answered coldly.

"And your wolf is Kuro, right? That's what you called him last night." Hanabi patted the wolf's head.

"Hn."

"Why are you in the forest." another question was asked by the Hyuuga.

"I live here." another cold reply came.

"Are you the one they call monster with the red eyes that gives nightmares of death?" She looked at the dark haired prince quizzically.

"Hn." Sasuke let out another grunt.

"You aren't that scary!" Hanabi said in delight. "You even helped me out!" she took the prince's hand and dragged him to the border that separated the Uchiha land and the Hyuuga's estate.

"Say, Sasuke-san, can I come and visit you some time?" She hopefully asked him.

"That is not a good choice, kid. You might get harmed." He took his hand from her grasp and ruffled Hanabi's hair.

"Hanabi!" a female around sixteen years of age called out from a distance.

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi ran to hug her older sister.

"Oh my! Where were you? We've been worried sick." the older female hugged her sister tighter.

"I was lost in the forest but Sasuke-san here let me stay in his cabin and helped me find my way back." Hanabi pointed to the man behind her, Hinata then turned to see the young man. She was appalled when she saw it was the cursed Uchiha.

"He was really nice and he's not scary like what other people say. His eyes were pretty cool too! They were glowing in the dark like ruby stones under a firelight!" Hanabi continued to blabber as Hinata walked to the dark haired prince.

"Uhm... T-thank you f-for helping my sister." She bowed to him.

Hanabi suddenly appeared beside Sasuke and shook his arm. "Sasuke-san! I want you to meet my sister, Hinata-nee." The girl squealed.

Sasuke nodded in the direction of Hinata and turned to walk back to his cabin.

"Sasuke-san!" Hanabi shouted out to him. "I'll visit you some time with my nee-chan!" She informed him.

* * *

Days passed by and Sasuke spent the hours like any other day but he was proved wrong when a young girl's squeal reached his ear.

"Sasuke-san! I came to visit you." He knew that voice, it was Hanabi's. "My nee-chan and I brought you some food." The pale eyed girl said while playing with Kuro.

"I told her not to come and visit me." Sasuke mumbled, still the older Hyuuga heard him.

"I tried to stop her but she insisted on coming." replied Hinata in a low voice.

"Hinata, isn't it?" Sasuke asked the Hyuuga, which startled her from his deep-toned voice.

"Yes?" She looked at him and noticed his features. He got a beautifully curve lips, aristocratic and pointed nose, pale complexion, and deep dark locks with his nicely lined eyebrows. Hinata noted how handsome he was and thought how did his eyes looked like.

"Do you, by any chance, know a man of the Hyuuga clan who was killed ten years ago while trying to save their heiress?" The prince heard a gasped from the Hyuuga.

"Y-yes…H-he was m-my uncle..." she answered meekly. "I-I was t-the one h-he... he saved." Hinata could feel the tears brimming her eyes.

Sasuke was silent for a while. "I'm sorry... I didn't know." his voice trailed in a soft tone.

"It's alright..." The older Hyuuga assured while wiping a tear that escaped her eye at the thought of her deceased uncle.

Silence engulfed them after the conversation. It was awkward at first then it turned into a comfortable one. The two teens spent the afternoon in silence, also asking questions about each other once in a while. It was Sasuke's first time to interact with other people beside from Naruto and Kakashi and he was slowly starting to like the company of the Hyuuga siblings.

* * *

The two females frequent visits turned into days, and days turned into weeks and weeks turned to months and sometimes Hinata would come alone to see how was the Uchiha doing since the moment she had witnessed his eyes bleeding one time she and Hanabi stayed for the night.

"How have you been?" She asked the cursed prince as she removed the bloodied bandage from his eyes.

"My eyes hurt." he replied softly.

Hinata continued to remove the bandage and replaced them with the new ones she brought. After she was done with bandaging his eyes, Hinata laid Sasuke's head on her lap.

"Take a nap. You look tired." She told him and starting humming a song while she ran her fingers through his hair that soothed him and slowly brought him to sleep.

During Hinata and her sister's frequent visits, the older Hyuuga started to develop some romantic feelings toward the cursed Uchiha prince but she never told him about it for her lack of courage. She was then interrupted with her thoughts when the man she was thinking about suddenly spoke.

"Why do you keep coming here?" Sasuke asked. "I've always warned you. They could punish you for coming to this forbidden place." He took hold of the hand that was running through his hair.

"Hanabi was worried about you since she witnessed what happened to your eyes." Hinata stared to the prince.

"And you are not?" He teased her.

"Of course I am! You didn't know how much it worried me when I saw you bleeding." She said in a hurt tone as she tightened her hold on his hand.

"You know it's dangerous here. There are people seeking for me wishing for my death and if they knew that you are involved with me they might use you against me... and I don't want you and your sister to get hurt because of a horrible monster, because of me." The prince stated as he turned his head sideways.

"You are not a monster in my eyes..." Hinata held his head between her hands. "For me, you are the most beautiful cursed prince I ever met. You have a wonderful heart and that's what makes me fall for you..." She whispered as she took his lips on hers.

It was Sasuke's first kiss, and it was the sweetest kiss he ever had but their alone moment was cut short when Hanabi came rushing to them.

"H-hunters!" She cried while trying to catch her breathe. "There w-were hunters spotted a-and t-they're a-after Sasuke-kun!" Hanabi gasped for air.

Sasuke stood and held his bokuto tightly. "Hinata, Hanabi, I want you to hide inside the cabin and stay there until the palace knights come to help us." He commanded the Hyuuga sisters.

Hinata nodded and took Hanabi with her inside the cabin but she stopped when she heard Sasuke scream in agony. She pushed her sister inside the cabin.

"Just stay there." She warned her sister and ran to Sasuke's side. She grabbed his arm to keep him from falling.

"Y-your eyes are bleeding!" Hinata exclaimed when she saw the blood that slowly filled his newly replaced bandage.

"I-I'm fine." The cursed prince grunted. "Get back in the cabin!" He yelled.

"I'm not leaving you!" She retorted. Both teens were startled when Kuro started barking.

"Oh look! It's the cursed Uchiha." The rugged looking man with a katana grinned wickedly.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked grimly and pushed Hinata behind him.

"We want you dead!" The man with his three companions started to attack.

Sasuke avoided them while he remove the bandage covering his eyes. The man swung his katana towards the prince but Kuro jumped at the man and bit him.

"Argghh!" Howled the rugged man in pain while he kicked the wolf to get rid of it. "Stupid dog! Get the Uchiha!" The man directed to his companions.

A man with a bow came to hit Sasuke with his weapon, instead he stared to bloody red eyes when the cursed prince turned to face his opponent. The man fell to the ground while screaming in horror after witnessing the curse of _sharingan._ Sasuke pulled the bokuto from its hilt to reveal a blade the slit the man's throat.

* * *

Hinata was horrified when she saw the bloodbath in front of her. Her beloved prince was taking the life of others. She watched as Sasuke fought off the remaining hunters and killing another one in the process. She saw the most feared _s_ _haringan_ eyes but that didn't scare her, what frightened her most was that Sasuke could be killed on this bloodbath.

The dark prince struck his sword again through the man's heart, now it only left him with the rugged looking man. The two were in a rough sword fight with the constant clashing of their katana, but unluckily the rugged man pierced his sword through Sasuke's stomach. Hinata let out a cry when the cursed prince fell to his knees, he nearly got killed if Kakashi did not come and pushed his long katana to the enemy's heart.

The older Hyuuga dashed to Sasuke's side and held him in her arms.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" She shook him vigorously.

The prince opened his bleeding eyes. "Hi-hinata." He said her name as he reached for her face. "I-I can't see..."he voiced out weakly.

"I'm right here." Hinata took his hand and held it to her cheek. "Please don't leave me..." She whimpered.

He chuckled in a hoarse voice. "I c-can't... I've lost to much blood... and I'm tired of living in this dark world." Sasuke said while staring blankly to her.

"N-no... No!" Hinata cried louder. "Y-you, you have to live for me! I'll show you how beautiful it is t-to l-live!" she desperately said. "I love you! You can't just leave me and Hanabi!"

"I'm s-sorry... I-I love y-you..." Sasuke mumbled with his final breath.

Hinata wailed in agony at the prince's parting. Hanabi came out of the cabin and saw the dead bodies of the hunters and Sasuke on her sister's arms. When she saw the white-haired man and Hinata weeping, tears fell from her eyes while Kuro howled as rain started to pour.

* * *

 _Years passed and yet another Uchiha will be born again with the cursed_ sharingan _eyes but this time he will not be alone because a Hyuuga will be born to keep him accompanied...and his eyes were no longer made to give nightmares of death._

.

.

.

It was a warm morning and cherry blossom petals started to fall like snow in a cold winter day as lady sat in the corner of a coffee shop while waiting for someone. A few minutes later she came out of the shop and started to walk back to her apartment after receiving a message that the person she was waiting for will not make it.

The lady's lovely features were marked with sadness as she continued to walk but she was startled when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to the alley on the sidewalk. She turned to the hooded figure holding her arm and was surprised to see that it was the person she was waiting for in the coffee shop.

"I thought you won't make it? How come you're here" she asked as her eyes lit with joy.

"I never said that I won't come. I just said that _I won't make it in time_ " the man in a hoodie clarified with a smile forming on his lips. "So, will you go out on a date with me?" he asked the lady.

"I'd love to!" she answered him to enthusiastically that she couldn't help herself from giving him a hug.

"Off we go then, _M'lady._ " the man took her hand and they both ran till they got to the cherry blossom park.

Legend has it that the park was once a forest where a cursed prince, whom they called a monster because of the his cursed eyes that killed anyone who stared into it, used to live when they banished him from their palace. After the cursed prince died, a young maiden started to plant cherry blossom into the forest.

"Did you know that this park was once a forest." she told him as they sat under the shade of a cherry blossom tree.

"Hm?" he looked up to her face that was marred with happiness.

"Old stories said that the young maiden who planted these trees was the cursed prince's lover." the lady said as she looked into his eyes. "She believed that when they meet again she'll show him how beautiful was the world where they lived in that's why she planted these lovely trees." she continued with a smile on her lips.

"And you believe that?" he asked with a chuckle. The lady only looked at him with a smile and kept staring at his enticing eyes.

"You really have cool eyes, do you know that? They glow like marbles!" teased the lady with pale, white eyes while she stared at the man lying next to her on the vast park.

"Shut up." the dark haired man with glowing red eyes said as he turned his head away.

"Don't get mad. I was only kidding!" she said in defense, trying to make it up to her boyfriend.

The man remained silent. As the lady leaned on one elbow to take a look at the man she loved, she was startled when he pinned her beneath him.

"What were you saying earlier, hn?" he said in a seductive tone.

"W-what do you t-think you're doing?" the lady blushed a crimson red.

"This." the man leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips. A few seconds later he pulled away but his girlfriend pulled him closer and kissed him again. It was the sweetest kiss she had ever given him, and he felt like this happened before in a dream... or maybe not...

.

.

.

* * *

That's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
